The Mirror of Erised
by musicloverx26
Summary: The Mirror of Erised shows Rose the truth... before its too late?


**Chapter 1- Heartbreak**

Scorpius was walking up towards the Head's Common Room, a bouquet of blood red roses in his shaking hands. 'I'm going to tell her' he thought. 'I'm going to tell Rose that I love her'.

He could see her reaction in his head. He would have her sit on the couch in front of the fire. She'd ask what he's up to and he'd hand her the red roses. She would blush red till it resembled her hair then ask what the roses were for. He'd get down on his knees in front of her and say the three little words that would change his life. She'd tear up, say it back, look into his then kiss him and they'd be together… Scorpius froze.

Standing there, in front of the portrait to the Head's Common Room was Rose. Her arms were wrapped around Eric Boot's neck as he kissed her. When she noticed him standing there, dumbstruck, she pushed Eric off of her and took a few steps towards Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" she pleaded.

"Hello, Rose" Scorpius said in his cold, Slytherin tone. She noticed the roses in his hand and her eyes widen comically.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just coming to talk to you." His heart was crumbling to pieces as he watched Rose take in his words and the roses.

"You can still tell me" she said pleading, obviously knowing what he was going to say.

"No" he replied, starting to turn away from her.

"Please Scorpius!" she pleaded, her wide doe eyes begging him.

"Fine. I love you, Rose" Then he turned and walked down the hall towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"SCORPIUS, WAIT!" But he couldn't hear her pleading screams over the sound of his heart breaking.

Rose fell to the ground and started sobbing into her hands. Eric had practically run for it when he saw he cry.

Scorpius forced himself to not look back and wrap his arms around Rose and tell her it was okay.

"Goddbye, Rosie. I love you" he whispered and didn't look back.

**Chapter 2: The Mirror**

Rose was running. Arms pumping, heart racing, total adrenaline running. She had to find him. She hadn't seen him for the past three days and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She strode past her fellow students who were heading to dinner, past the Gryffindor tower and down a dark corridor. The corridor had no paintings on the walls and no doors, except for one at the end of the hall. Seeing the door, Rose sprinted down the corridor with all she had.

Bursting through the door and tripping over her feet, she looked up into her own brown eyes. She stared at her reflection. She saw a girl, that was slightly off-center, with wild eyes, who's chest was heaving up and down, trying to gain oxygen, and who's fire red hair was sticking straight up due to running.

With a frantically beating heart, Rose took a cautious step forward so that she was centered in the mirror; she gasped at what she saw. Standing next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist, was a familiar blonde with sparkling grey eyes and an annoying smirk. Scorpius Malfoy. But that was not what made Rose gasp.

Running between her's and Scorpius' legs, was a little blonde boy. He was about six years old and looked just like Scorpius. The only difference was, the little boy had chocolate brown eyes. Rose's eyes.

It took Rose a few minutes to realize that the child in the mirror was her son. The son she would have with Scorpius. Yes, Rose knew what that the mirror did not show the future, but in that moment, Rose knew that she would do anything to make the image a reality.

Rose unconsciously started smiling, hugely. She knew what she wanted: Scorpius.

As soon as Rose thought of Scorpius, a dreadful feeling spread through her. And in an instance, she was off running. For once, she shut off her brain and let her body take over, her legs leading the way.

Rose ended up at the top of the Astronomy Tower. She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled with all her strength, but it was locked. Panicking, she searched her robes for her wand. Holding it in her shaking hand, she tried every unlocking spell she knew. None worked. Then she got an idea.

"Bombardo Maxima!" she cried. The door blasted open and she ran through, only to stop at the sight before her.

Scorpius was standing on the ledge of the tower, looking out towards the grounds, lost in thought. The sound of the door exploding caused him to turn around, his mind back to reality. What he saw was a gasping Rose. She looked even more beautiful than he could ever remember. Then he remembered why he was up at the Astronomy Tower. With a sigh, he turned back towards the grounds.

"It's too late, Rosie" And he jumped.

"SCORPIUS!" Rose screamed. She ran towards the ledge and looked down, accidently dropping her wand. All she could see was an eerie black darkness.

**Chapter 3: The End**

Depression came easily to Rose. From the moment Scorpius jumped, her eyes were teary and bloodshot. Her friends left her alone, giving her the space that she needed.

Scorpius had jumped off the Astronomy Tower the night before and had fallen to the darkened grounds. Rose had been so shocked, she couldn't move. She stood there, crying for him to come back.

Minutes later, Albus came running up the stairs, his wand in one hand and a piece of blank parchment in the other.

"Rose! What happened? Where's Scorpius?" He yelled. Rose just continued crying, shaking her head.

"ROSE!" Albus yelled, holding her shoulders and shaking her roughly. Using all her strength, Rose lifted her arm and pointed over the ledge of the tower. Her arm shaking until it finally collapsed, like the rest of her body, to the cold stone floor.

Albus ran over to the edge and peered over.

"SCORPIUS!" He yelled, then he shot red sparks up into the sky. He grabbed Rose, pulled her to her feet, and dragged her down the hundred of castle stairs: out of the castle into the night.

They rounded the corner to the base of the Astronomy Tower. Madam Padma and Headmistress McGonagall were there, standing over Scorpius' twisted body.

Rose stopped when she saw his body, leaving Albus to run ahead. She was hyperventilating, her body shaking with sobs, as tears ran like rivers down her face.

Scorpius had jumped because of her. Scorpius had died because of her.

She broke down right there, falling to the grass; tears, sobs and all. Her body shut down as the emotional pain overwhelmed her body, and the darkness took over.

**Chapter 4: The Day After the End**

The sky was a dark, murky gray. The air was thin and cold; fog covered the grounds. Rain poured down, drenching the few people who dared to be out in such weather.

Rose didn't make a sound as she looked at the sight before her. She was dressed in a long black dress, with black netting on her head to tone down the brightness of her hair. In her hands, was one of the blood red roses that he was going to give her.

That night seemed so long ago to Rose. It was like looking into a scene of someone else's life, the details uncertain and blurry. All Rose could focus on was his face. His scent. His eyes. His smile. His laugh. Every good memory and thought about him was razor sharp, while everything else dulled in comparison.

Standing less than ten feet from where Rose was, was an enormous black casket. The casket was of the best quality; designs along the edges, the strongest wood, regal looking. It was the exact opposite of him.

Rose knew that he would have never wanted this. He was a man of very simple tastes. He enjoyed the little things in life far more than any of the things he could've bought with his money. He loved laughter. He loved his family. He loved his friends.

'He loved me' Rose thought. It stung to admit that; to admit that the fact that he was dead, was because she had hurt him. To admit that none of this nightmare would've happened if she had gone to the library instead of acting like a little slut.

As Rose stood there, watching the crowds of people who had all had some connection to him said their goodbyes; Rose cried. Silent tears rolled down her face as she watched the departure of the one thing she wanted most in the world. The one thing she loved most in the world.

Hours passed. The crowds began to lessen and lessen until only his family, her and Albus were left. Rose slowly made her way over to the casket.

She ran her hands down the fine wood of the casket, committing the feeling to memory. Her tears had not stopped and she gasped as one tear fell into the middle of the casket, the exact spot where his heart would be.

She broke down, laying on the casket with her tears staining the wood.

"W-why did y-you h-have to g-g-go? I n-need y-you. W-we were supposed t-to b-be t-together and l-live o-out our lives." Rose cried. She didn't care that his family or Albus could see, nothing mattered anymore.

"I l-love y-you" She said, her whispered words disappearing in the sound of the rain. She took the rose she had been holding, enchanted to be immortal, and placed it on top of the casket. She kissed the casket once then turned to leave.

"Goodbye Scorpius" She whispered as she walked out of the cemetery and into the dark


End file.
